


In Another World

by DreamEffect



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Parallel Universes, its lowkey sad, lil bit of blood, non-graphic description of death?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamEffect/pseuds/DreamEffect
Summary: Caviar has visions of his other selves in other worlds and he's convinced they're real. And he's terrified he'll experience the same things they have.





	In Another World

**Author's Note:**

> Just thinking about his story a bit :D Had to change his summoning line a little to fit the context.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!

“Caviar!” They yelled his name, pulling him out of the way as the Fallen Angel barely managed to scratch his arm. Instead, his master attendant took the blunt of the force, collapsing on the spot. With one final attack, the Fallen Angel disappeared, but there was nothing the healer in the team could do to stop the bleeding.

The other Food Souls all watched in horror as Caviar held their head in his lap, even as their blood weighed him down like lead. Their tears were warm on his hands as he tried to wipe them off their face. Or maybe they were his own tears, falling freely as he hugged them close, unable to form words, clinging to their warmth. They were obviously in more pain than he could even imagine, yet they smiled up at him, grasping his hand weakly, thanking him for doing his best, but _no- this couldn’t- not again, please don’t leave me again-!!_

 

 

Caviar sat up suddenly, sweating and breathing heavily. _Another dream._ He took a deep breath in, trying to calm his racing heart. It happened all too often, yet he could never get used to how real everything felt. The recurring sharp pain in his left eye sealed the deal.

They weren't dreams, exactly. More like visions. There was no explanation to them, all he knew was that he saw his master attendant die, die, and die, again and again. He watched himself fail to protect his master attendant so many times he had quickly lost count. Something in him knew that it was real. A different him, experiencing something in a different world. A parallel universe, perhaps. Even now, he could feel the warmth of their blood that had covered his hands.

Every time he thought it was his imagination, more visions would return to haunt him. And after he watched them die, he would wake up in a cold sweat, no recollection of even falling asleep, but a lifetime of memories from another dimension. But, that was not all he would see.

His master attendant wasn't always the same in every world, sometimes old, sometimes young, sometimes a woman, sometimes a man, sometimes neither, but nevertheless, there was always something pure and accepting about them. Their smile, their warmth, their embrace, the way they would excitedly pour their heart into their passion, small things that remained familiar, no matter who they were. These tidbits of happiness made everything slightly bearable, but that just made watching their deaths all the more painful.

If just the visions were this painful, how would he handle it when it was his time.

Caviar had yet to be summoned in this world by anyone, and secretly he hoped that day would never come. He couldn't watch his master attendant die again. He just couldn't.

It was then that he noticed a small light glowing in front of him. Caviar stared at it as it slowly enveloped him, then the ground gave way, and he fell into nothingness, swimming in a sea of light and hope. He recognized it immediately, having experienced it nearly a thousand times before.

_Maybe this time it'll be different._

Finally, the light began to dissipate, and Caviar landed gently on his feet in front of his new master attendant, whose eyes had grown wide in surprise at his appearance.

As the light disappeared, they beamed at him warmly, clearly excited at his appearance. "Hi!!"

They were everything he had imagined, and so much more. Caviar's heart clenched with a fond ache at looking at them so alive and well, when he had watched the color drain from their face mere moments ago

_No, this time will be different. I swear to you, I will always protect you. No matter what world we find ourselves in._

He took a deep breath in to steady his voice and gently bowed his head.

"I am called Caviar. In another world, you and I have already met. But know that in this world, I will always be with you, and I will always protect you."

_To my dying_ _breath, in every one of my lives._


End file.
